


Pemission

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, In-Laws, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before actually getting down on bent knee to ask Ginny to marry him, Harry wants to ask Arthur for his blessing first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pemission

Harry nervously tapped his fingers on the kitchen table as he waited for Arthur to get back from his shift at work. It was only another five minutes but the wait for him felt like it was going to take forever. He knew that Arthur was going to be more than happy when Harry asked his permission to marry Ginny before he actually proposed but the formality of it all still made his stomach turn into knots. Molly was thrilled beyond belief already at having another wedding to plan especially when it was for her only daughter. Despite Harry's protests to wait until Ginny actually said yes, Molly had taken it upon herself to have several color themes for flowers, table cloths, and brides maids dresses ready to give to them. The door to the kitchen swung open and Arthur walked in jovial as usual though his eyes lit up just a little more at seeing Harry.

"Good to see you again, Harry. What brings you around today?" Arthur asked as he started to put his things away. He looked around the eerily silent house with a curious eye. "And without Ginny attached to you at the hip too?" Harry laughed uneasily in an attempt to calm himself down a little which only added to the curiousness of the situation the pair found themselves in.

"I'm actually here to see you, Mr. Weasley. There was something I needed to talk to you about and it involved Ginny. Wouldn't really go very well if she was around to hear us talking about her now would it?" Harry replied. Arthur, for the first time ever, started to slowly size up the boy-who-lived with the usual father's knowing eye. "I'm not breaking up with her, I assure you. I'm actually here because I want to ask her to marry me and I wanted to get your blessing first before I did it. It's important to me that everyone is on board when I find the right moment to do it." Arthur visibly began to relax at the statement and he sunk down into the chair next to Harry.

"Have you bought a ring already?" Arthur asked once he finally got his thoughts back into order. Harry nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to the older man. He opened it slowly and admired the simple beauty of the ring in front of him. "It looks a lot like the one I got Molly when we got married. I think she will love it, Harry."

"So, do I have your blessing, sir? I don't want to do anything if you aren't alright with it…" Harry started but was cut off by Arthur raising his hand to silence Harry.

"First, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me sir? I'm going to be your father-in-law soon enough so Arthur will do just fine. I'm more than happy that you want to marry Ginny and you have my blessing not only to marry her but I'll do what needs to be done to make the day you do ask her special for you both," Arthur assured. Harry's face lit up as he hugged Arthur fiercely in his happiness. "Now how did you plan on doing it?"

"Well, I was thinking of doing it on the next family dinner. She always said that if I couldn't ask when everyone was around that she wanted nothing to do with me," Harry said lightly. Arthur nodded happily in agreement at the sentiment. "Maybe after dinner, if you think Molly would make something sweet that Ginny likes especially that I could bring out for her?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Harry," Arthur agreed. He patted Harry on the back heartily while they discussed plans for their future.


End file.
